The Ember
by hexterah
Summary: A small piece concerning Kyp and Tenel Ka after Jacen Solo is murdered. It was written for a challenge and is a short and odd little story. One-poster/short story. Written: 04/04/2005


**Author's Note: **This was also for a Kyp/Tenel Ka challenge on a message board, the same one I had written _What Rhymes With Tipsy?_ for – and this one actually fit the rules of the challenge, so I submitted it to the thread and it won first place (!!). I don't remember the specifics of the challenge; just that Kyp and Tenel Ka had to have a different hairstyle at the end of the story than what they normally have. There were some really good stories in the challenge, so I was surprised to find out that this one was actually well liked, since it's sort of odd and short. Hehe. Written: 04/04/2005.

* * *

**The Ember**

It was the first time she had ever felt herself shivering.

And it wasn't cold at all.

Her new partner stood beside her, as they watched the body burning in front of them, sparks rising, flames licking the Hapan sky.

She stepped forward, kneeling in front of the pyre, her whisper drifting over the fire into dead ears. "I love you."

She knew somehow, somewhere; he could hear her.

Her partner leaned down and clutched at her shoulder, his fingers curling over the soft silk of the simple black dress she wore. His eyes narrowed, piercing the copper halo of her hair that was tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Tenel Ka," he murmured.

Everyone had left the funeral, the words were spoken, the feelings shared. Now they were the only two left who stood at the pyre, watching what physically remained of Jacen Solo burn away into the evening air.

They had been briefed earlier -- both of them were partners now, being sent out into the expanse of the galaxy to find Jacen Solo's murderer. Tenel Ka, for her sheer determination and her knowledge of how Jacen thought and acted...

And her partner Kyp Durron, for his experience in the field, his experience with people and his experience with death.

"Tenel Ka, please. We---" he caught himself, feeling her heavy emotional pain. He wasn't used to feeling pain from her, but this situation was obviously different. "You shouldn't be here any longer than you have to. Jacen wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."

She knew he was right -- she had never felt herself this unstable.

Standing straight, she peered into the fire one more time, a tiny ember landing on her bottom lip. She could feel the small flash of heat from it before it died out - like a goodbye kiss - and she turned, stalking away from the scene.

Kyp watched her go and then glanced back to the body for a moment, the serene expression still visible on Jacen's face, where the flames hadn't reached yet. "We'll find out who did this, kid. I promise."

He turned and followed Tenel Ka. _For your sake, Tenel Ka's sake and your family's sake._

Catching up with the former Queen Mother, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him before she reached the Palace. Her gray eyes were cloudy, tears still drying at the corners. Durron's breath caught in his throat for a moment before he spoke. "Are you sure you're alright? You're awfully shaky. I can keep you company tonight, if you want me to."

Mere seconds later, Kyp felt a hand across his cheek, as hard as possible, open-palmed -- the rings that adorned the fingers scraping across his skin. His head still knocked to the side, he sighed out a statement.

"I didn't mean it like that."

She apologized quickly and fled into the Palace.

* * *

Kyp had sat in her bedchambers that night, watching her sleep - his mind racing around possibilities and scenarios of what could've happened to Jacen. Before she had gone to bed, they had discussed where to go first - the underbelly of New Coruscant, since the body was found there. All during their discussion, handmaidens and servants buzzed around, helping them out with new attire and new looks. If they were going to be sneaky about this investigation, they had to do it right.

He still wasn't used to his haircut. Instead of it being a straight shoulder-length shot -- it was now cropped into a shaggy mop, streaks of violet slipping through it.

Tenel Ka had fallen asleep complaining about hers -- which was chin-length now and straightened. It framed her face oddly, as she slept, Kyp watching over her.

Tomorrow was going to be busy. Infiltrating the underground and weeding out a murderer from a galaxy of billions. With a tired sigh, Kyp leaned his purple streaked head back and closed his eyes.


End file.
